


Our Secret

by CrypticFondness



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, handjob, underage kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticFondness/pseuds/CrypticFondness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lottie takes up ill, Louis agrees to babysit little Harry for her. Harry is very curious about everything!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

"I don't know what to do mum! Ms. Anne is counting on me to watch Harry tonight but..." She trailed off as a sneeze neared in.

"I just don't feel well enough." She said after finally sneezing.

"Lottie, I'm sure she'll understand. People get sick." Jay tried to reassure her daughter.

Lottie shook her head however and moved to sit up on the sofa she was laying on, "It's her works holiday party! She can't miss it!"

Jay opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her son, "I could do it, mum."

"Louis sweetie, that's very kind of you but you're on holiday break from school. No one expects you to do anything but relax right now." She didn't want him to feel put out on school break.

"Mum, I don't mind at all. How hard can it be to watch a four year old lad for a few hours? I've watched the girls plenty of times." Louis was actually rather bored sitting around the house.

"He's five." Lottie corrected.

Louis shrugged.

"Alright, if you're sure. I'll go give her a call." Jay stood and left the room.

"Louis, he's a very curious little thing. You may want to take some ear plugs." Lottie warned.

Louis just laughed, "I'm sure I'll be ok. He can't be any worse then the twins after drinking Mountain Dew."

"Something you'll never do again." She smiled through her pain of not feeling well.

"Never ever." Louis shook his head.

"Ms. Anne said she's perfectly alright with you babysitting Louis. She thinks it's might be good for Harry to spend a little time with an older lad." Jay said walking back into the room.

"Yeah, his dad left them a few months ago. Harry will probably love getting to be around you for a while." Lottie added.

"Alright then, when should I head over?"

Two hours later Louis stood on the doorstep of Ms. Anne's flat. He wore tan trousers, a blue shirt, black coat and black beanie.

As the door pulled open Louis smiled down at a young lad with big bright eyes and curly hair.

"Harry, don't- Oh, you must be Louis!" Anne came into view, finishing putting in an earring.

"Where is Lottie?" The young boy pouted a bit.

"Now Harry, mummy told you already. Lottie is sick. This is her big brother, Louis. He's staying with you tonight." Anne explained, "Move aside now and let him in. It's cold out this evening."

Harry moved aside and watched as Louis came in and handed his coat and hat off to his mummy.

"Hello Harry, it's wonderful to meet you." Louis held out a hand.

The small lad shook his hand and asked, "Can you make cheese sandwiches?"

Louis was a little confused but replied, "Yes."

Harry smiled, "Great! That's what Lottie always makes me for dinner." He then turned to his mum and said, "He'll do; you can go to your party."

Louis couldn't help but laugh at him a little.

"Thank you Harry, run along and play while I show Louis where everything is." Anne too chuckled at her little boy.

Harry took off and Anne began going over everything with Louis. She showed him the phone with all the numbers written down beside it. She showed him the films and explained which shelf Harry was allowed to choose one from. She also showed him where the linen closet was and ask if Louis would mind making sure Harry got a bath before bed.

"Just, if you don't mind, help him with the shampoo. He'll ask to do it himself but he gets it in his eyes every time." Anne said.

"I don't mind at all. I've given my little sisters baths before." Louis nodded and gave her a smile.

"Wonderful, last thing..." She trailed off leading him into the kitchen. "All the scissors and knives are up here on top of the fridge, should you need them."

Louis couldn't help but ask why she would keep them in such a strange place.

"Oh, you see, a certain little someone thinks it's fun to try and chop off his curls." Anne explained as they now walked towards Harry's room.

"So no playing barber shop then?" Louis laughed.

"Precisely." She laughed back as they walked in his bedroom.

Louis looked around and saw the room filled with toys. Around the top of the ceiling was a race car boarder and the lads bed sat inside a plastic red race car.

The little curly haired lad payed on his tummy on the floor running tiny matchbox sized cars around a small toy race track.

"Mummy is leaving now Harry. Please be a good boy." She told him.

He got up and hugged her, "I will, promise!"

"Good boy." She turned to Louis, "Thank you again."

As he walked her to the door she told him what time to feed him, when to bathe him and to lay him in bed after. She explained when she would be home also.

Louis assured her everything would be fine and locked the door after her when she finally left.

Louis took a deep breath and went back to the room of the obvious car enthusiast.

As he walked into the room Harry quickly asked, "See this car?" He held up a small blue car as Louis took a seat on the floor near him.

"Yeah?"

"He always wins! Wanna know why?" Harry smiled.

"Why does he always win?" Louis asked.

"Cause he's the winner! The winner always wins. That's how it works!" Harry beamed as he sat the car back down on the toy track.

Louis giggled a little but asked, "What if this red one wants to be the winner?"

"He can't! This one is the winner and you can't have two winners." Harry explained.

"They can't take turns?" He asked the small child.

"Nope, cause I only let the blue car win." Harry began running the blue car around the track again.

"That's not very nice though." Louis tried to playfully argue.

Harry sat up on his bottom like Louis and simply said, "Yes but, I'm not always a very nice person."

Louis couldn't help but laugh. This little tyke was really turning out to be rather cute. "You're very smart for only five years old."

"It's cause I'm actually five and half." Harry nodded insistently.

"Well, that does explain it. Half a year makes a big difference." Louis played along. He was too adorable not to.

"I know! How old are you Louis?" Harry asked switching the position he sat in as Louis did.

"I'm nineteen."

"How many older than me is that?" Harry asked him.

"I'm fourteen years older than you. Well, thirteen and a half I suppose." Louis grinned.

The younger lad smiled ear to ear. Most grown ups ignored the fact that he was actually a whole half a year older than just five. Louis acknowledging it made him happy.

Some time later Louis stood at the stove trying not to burn Harry’s sandwich. Harry sat at the kitchen table watching.

“So, is my sister a good babysitter?” Louis asked.

“She’s ok. She gets mad if I talk too much.” He replied.

“Oh yeah?” Louis asked flipping over the sandwich.

“Yeah, and she gets really really mad if I her if she wears makeup to hide her ugly spots like my mummy does.”

Louis burst into laughter. He couldn’t help it.

“Why is that funny?” Harry asked wrinkling his nose.

“Girls don't like to be told they are ugly.” Louis explained placing the finished sandwich onto a plate.

“Girls don't like bugs either.” The little one pointed out.

Again Louis laughed at him a bit. He grabbed a knife off the top of the fridge and asked if he liked his sandwich cut down the middle or diagonal.

“Down the middle.” Harry said.

As Louis cut it he thought about what Ms. Anne had said about Harry trying to chop his curls off. He kind of liked the little boys curls.

“Why would you want to cut your hair?” Louis asked placing the melted cheese covered knife in the sink.

“Cause a dumb girl in my class said they are ugly.” His bottom lip stuck out a little.

“Awe, don’t listen to her.” Louis grabbed the plate and sat it in front of Harry. “I love your curls.”

Harry’s eyes sparkled, “Really?” A big grin covered his face.

“Yes, they’re charming, just like you.” He tossed the lads hair about with his fingers.

Harry just giggled and began eating.

By the time Harry finished the cheese sandwich he had talked Louis into letting him have a small bowl of ice cream. By the time the ice cream was gone however Harry’s face was a mess.

“I suppose it’s time for that bath.” Louis smiled.

“Okay, I’ll go get my toys in the bathtub and you clean the table!” Harry smiled and ran off.

Louis just shook his head and cleared Harry’s dishes before meeting him in the bath.

“I get to play for a while!” He instructed Louis with a serious face.

Louis nodded with a smile, “Of course, now undress while I fill the tub.”

“Okay Louis.” He nodded.

“Ice cold water, yeah?” Louis teased as he plugged the drain and turned on the water.

Harry giggled, “No silly. It has to be warm.”

“Oh, thats right.” Louis smiled.

He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but look at the younger lads perfect, soft arse as he climbed in the tub. “How is it Hazza?” Louis asked snapping out of the trance.

“Haz- what?” Harry’s face scrunched up.

“Hazza, just a little nick name.” Louis explained.

“Oh,” He smiled. “Well, the water is fine Lou Bear.”

“Lou Bear?” Louis asked.

“Just a little nickname.” Harry grinned as he began playing with his boats that floated around him.

Louis watched as the lad played and splashed around for a while. At some point however Louis knew the water would get cold soon. “Let me help you wash you hair while the water is warm. Then you can wash up your body and keep playing till the water is cold.”

Harry seemed to pout slightly but nodded.

Louis got down on his knees and leaned over the tub. He squirted a little shampoo into his hands and scrubbed the boys curls into a foamy lather. When he was finished he instructed Harry to close his eyes and used a plastic cup to rinse the shampoo out of his hair.

When he finished Harry looked up at him and said, “Promise if I wash up you’ll let me play a little longer?” Harry asked.

“I promise, Hazza.” he smiled.

“Yeah!” Harry cheered throwing his arms up and letting them splash down into the water.

The water went flying and came down over Louis, soaking his shirt and trousers.

Louis quickly stood but it was too late.

Harry began giggling but said, “Sorry, Louis.”

“Why are you laughing?” Louis asked.

“Cause you look like you wet yourself.” Harry giggled more.

Louis shook his head, “Cute, real cute.” He placed a towel on the floor to soak up the rest of the water and then told Harry, “Stay put, I’m gonna run and throw these things in the dryer.”

“Ok.” He nodded.

Louis left the room but came back a moment later wearing only socks and his boxers.

Harry seemed frozen however. He wasn’t moving, just staring.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Louis asked concerned.

“It- It’s so big!” Harry practically gasped.

Suddenly, Louis realized his dick was peaking out of the slit in his boxers. He blushed as he quickly fixed it.

“How come it looks different than mine? It has more skin on it.” Harry asked, looking fascinated.

“I uh, I’m not circumcised.” Louis still blushed as he tried to explain.

“Can… can I touch it?” Harry asked sitting up on his knees.

“What? No, Harry, that’s wrong.”Louis shook his head.

“B- Bu- But, we’re both boys. I just wanna know what it feels like.” He looked sad.

“Harry, I could get in trouble if I let you touch me. If your mummy, or anyone else found out…”

“I’m a good secret keeper though Lou Bear!” He pouted even more. He flashed Louis a puppy dog face.

Louis took a deep breath as he felt his cock twitch. The little lad was so fucking adorable. He knew he should tell him no but he just couldn’t. “Alright baby, but you gotta promise me it’ll be our secret. You can't ever tell anyone, ever ever.” Louis pushed.

“I promise, Louis!” Harry said happily standing up. Little beads of water rolled down his tiny yet beautiful body.

“Good boy, not here though. Let’s go to your room alright?” Louis said.

Harry nodded and smiled as Louis wrapped a towel around him and lifted him into his arms.

“My daddy used to carry me like this.” Harry commented resting his wet head on Louis’ chest.

“Oh yeah, do you miss him baby?” Louis asked giving him a little cuddle as he moved towards Harry’s room.

“I dunno. Could I maybe just call you daddy though? You don’t tell anyone that and I wont tell anyone our secret?” Harry asked with another puppy face.

Louis smiled, “Yes baby, you can call me anything you’d like. I wont tell.” He actually liked the idea oddly enough.

“Thank you, daddy.”

Louis smiled and kissed his forehead.

When they made it to Harry's room Louis laid him on the race car bed.

"Our secret, right baby?" Louis practically whispered as he shoved his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers.

"Yes, daddy." Harry nodded.

Louis smiled and slowly pushed his boxers down. His dick was now ever so slightly hard. Harry couldn't tell however.

Slowly, Louis went and laid down on the bed by Harry who was still wrapped in his towel.

Harry licked his lips and slowly reached his hand out. He trailed his fingertips up the length of Louis' cock making his shiver a little.

"Is it okay?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded as his breathing picked up a little.

Harry smiled and kept touching, his innocent little touches tickling Louis a little. His fingers flickered over the tip and Louis moaned as he closed his eyes.

Harry saw Louis' dick getting hard. He didn't understand why however. "What's wrong, daddy? Did I break you?" Harry asked worried.

"No baby, it's called getting an erection. It happens when you're turned on." Louis moaned. Harry's little tickling touches felt so amazing.

"Turned on?" Harry asked giving Louis' cock a light squeeze. "It's so stiff."

Louis let out a soft moan, "Turned on is just.... It's a way you feel when you like something. When you're turned on your willy gets hard. When that happens, it’s called an erection." As light as the touch was, it felt amazing.

"So you like it when I touch your willy?" Harry asked, still stroking him.

"Mmmmm, so much baby. Daddy likes it so much." Louis smiled.

Harry smiled back, proud of himself. He kept touching and stroking Louis for a while longer and then suddenly stopped.

Louis' previously closed eyes snapped open, "What's wrong Harry?" He was nervous.

"I wanna feel turned on too. Can you make me feel it?" He flashed the puppy dog face that had seemed to be working so well for him.

Louis smiled, "Yeah, want daddy to make you feel good too?"

"Please!" He smiled big.

Louis nodded and slowly took the towel off him. "No more puppy faces ok? Their too cute." He said tickling him.

Harry wiggled around and giggled. "Ok, no more puppy face." He laughed.

Louis smiled and ran his hand from Harry's tummy down his hip and legs. "You’re beautiful baby."

Louis had no idea what had come over him but he didn't care. The throbbing between his legs had taken over his brain.

"Turn me on now please!" Harry begged.

Louis smiled and took Harry's little prick into his hand.

Harry gasped a little but smiled. It felt so good.

It took nearly no time at all before Harry was completely hard.

"Oh daddy! It feels good! More, touch me more!" Harry cried as Louis worked his hand expertly up and down his little erection.

"Such a pretty little prick baby. Does it feel good? Making you feel turned on?"

"Yes!" He cried.

Louis worked his hand still, up and down and over the tip.

"Ah, Louis, my belly feels funny! What's happening daddy?" Harry cried, his hips bucking upward a little involuntarily.

"It's called an orgasm baby. It's fine. Relax and let it happen." Louis encouraged.

Knowing Harry was close Louis sped up his face; stroking Harry faster.

"Yes daddy! Yes! Ah..." His hips jerked off the bed and he screamed, "Da-ddy!"

Louis smiled as he watched the little one have his very first dry orgasm. The pure and innocents of it turned him on even more caused his cock to leak a little pre-cum.

As Harry came down from his high Louis smiled, "Feel good baby?"

"Oh yes! That's was better than anything!" Harry grinned ear to ear.

Louis laid down and began stroking his own hard dick.

"What are you doing daddy?" Harry asked.

"You had an orgasm; now it's my turn. If you get hard and don't have an orgasm it can hurt really bad." Louis said closing his eyes.

"Can I help you? Like you helped me?" Harry asked. "I can touch you again. You said you liked that."

"You wa- wanna help daddy, baby?" Louis moaned, stroking himself.

Harry nodded eagerly, "Yes!"

"Ok but I want you to do something else. Do you trust me?" He asked looking up at the boy.

"Uh huh!"

"Ok then, I want you to treat my cock like a lollipop. Can you do that Hazza?" Louis groaned.

"Yes, I like lollis!" Harry said. He leaned down and began to lap his tongue over the tip of Louis dick.

"Oh God! Just like that!" Louis forced himself not to buck his hips upward.

Harry kept licking over the length and innocently use his fingers to tickle Louis' balls.

"Oh Harry! Yes baby! So close!" Louis said. All of this was so incredible. He didn't care how right or wrong it was. It felt so fucking good!

Harry kept licking, over and over, sucking a little here and there.

Finally Louis cried, "Yeah, oh yeah, gonna cum! Fuck!"

Harry had no idea what Louis meant but he found out as warm strings of white cum sprayed all over his little face as Louis screamed a string of curse words.

"Oh fuck!" He said coming down from the feeling.

"Louis..." Harry quickly whimpered. The sound of tears in his voice.

"Harry, baby, I'm sorry. Hang on!" Louis scrambled off the race car bed and grabbed the towel he had taken off Harry earlier.

"Here baby, let daddy fix it." He said wiping the boys face.

"What was that?" He shrieked.

"That's called cum. It happens to older lads when they orgasm. I'm sorry I got it on you." Louis hoped the boy was ok.

"It's ok, I didn't know you was gonna do it. That's all." Harry smiled.

Louis smiled back and kissed his forehead.

"Daddy?" Harry asked.

"What is it, baby?" Louis asked.

"I get to finish playing in the bathtub now right?"

Louis could only laugh and nod, "Yes, Harry. we'll get you some fresh warm water and wash you up again. Then you can play. You have to go to bed after though."

"Ok, thank you." Harry smiled.

"You're welcome. Our secret right?" Louis asked.

Harry smiled, ran towards the door but stopped in the doorway and looked back, "Our secret."


End file.
